elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Fragments from "The Adabal-a"
Descrizione Questo testo, opera dell'ex scrittore e designer di Bethesda Softworks Michael Kirkbride, è una serie di frammenti del libro L'Adabal-a. Nei paragrafi compaiono i principali eroi della Rivolta Alessiana degli Schiavi. Il testo è stato pubblicato la prima volta sul forum ufficiale Elder Scrolls il 23 Giugno 2006. The Pelinal: "And in the blood-floored throne room of White-Gold, the severed head of Pelinal spoke to the winged-bull, Morihaus, demigod lover of Al-Esh, saying, 'Our enemies have undone me, and spread my body into hiding. In mockery of divine purpose, the ayleids cut me into eighths, for they are obsessed with this number.' "And Morihaus, confused, snorted through his ring, saying, 'Your crusades went beyond her counsel, Whitestrake, but I am a bull, and therefore reckless in my wit. I think I would go and gore our prisoners if you had left any alive. You are blood-made-glorious, uncle, and will come again, as fox animal or light. Cyrod is still ours.'" The Bull-Lover of Alessia: "In your histories you have many names for her: Al-Esh, given to her in awe, that when translated sounds like a redundancy, "the high high," from which come the more familiar corruptions: Aleshut, Esha, Alessia. You knew her as Paravant, given to her when crowned, "first of its kind," by which the gods meant a mortal worthy of the majesty that is killing-questing-healing, which is also Paraval, Pevesh, Perrethu, and, in my case, for it is what I called her when we were lovers: Paravania. "Though she is gone to me, she remains bathed in stars, first Empress, Lady of Heaven, Queen-ut-Cyrod." Traduzione Pelinal: "E nella sala del trono di oro bianco insanguinata, la testa mozzata di Pelinal parlò al toro alato, Morihaus, il semidio amante di Al-Esh, e disse: 'I nostri nemici mi hanno ucciso e hanno nascosto il mio corpo smembrato. Prendendosi gioco degli dei, gli ayleid mi hanno tagliato in otto parti, perché sono ossessionati da questo numero'. "E Morihaus, confuso, sbuffò attraverso l'anello e disse: 'Con le tue crociate sei venuto meno alle sue raccomandazioni, Fasciobianco, ma io sono un toro e perciò la mia indole è temeraria. Se io avessi lasciato in vita qualche prigioniero, andrei a fare giustizia. Il sangue ti ha dato la gloria, zio, e tornerai tra noi, sotto forma di volpe o di luce. Cyrod è ancora nostra'." L'Amante-Toro di Alessia: "Nei vostri racconti la chiamate con molti nomi. Al-Esh, datole per timore reverenziale, che tradotto diventa ridondante poiché significa l'elevata alta, da cui derivano le più familiari alterazioni Aleshut, Esha, Alessia. La conoscevate con i nome di Paravant, datole quando fu incoronata, prima della sua specie, con il quale gli dei indicavano una mortale degna del potere reale di uccidere-cercare-curare, da cui derivano anche Paraval, Pevesh, Perrethu, Perrif, e per quanto riguarda me, perché è così che la chiamavo quando eravamo amanti, Paravania. "Anche se non è più con me, rimane tra le stelle, Prima Imperatrice, Signora del Cielo, Regina di Cyrod." Disclaimer de:Adabal-a en:Fragments from "The Adabal-a" Categoria:Testi da The Imperial Library Categoria:Testi di Michael Kirkbride Categoria:Testi senza licenza